Law-enforcement personnel are usually authorized to carry protection devices (e.g., handguns, stun guns, pepper sprays, etc.) or other objects (e.g., pocket tool, handcuffs, dagger, passport or other identification, wallet, valuables, etc.). However, when working undercover or on duty in plain clothes, law-enforcement personnel can have a problem with telegraphing, which is sometimes referred to as “profiling” or “mapping.” As used broadly herein, “telegraphing” is the tendency for a concealed object (e.g., a handgun) to show through the concealing garment, rendering the concealed object readily detectable by others. Known carrying devices worn by law-enforcement personnel do not sufficiently minimize telegraphing. Furthermore, when the law-enforcement officer or wearer is wearing only one or two layers of clothing, such as when the wearer is dressed appropriately for warm weather or for working indoors in a temperature-controlled environment, the presence of the carrying device becomes even more evident. In many instances, the carrying device, itself, will telegraph the potential presence of the object(s). Additionally, a carrying device such as a holster is generally limited in that the holster can properly carry only one type of handgun, leading law-enforcement personnel to require a different holster for each type of handgun they possess.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can carry, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, a handgun or other object. Additionally, there is a need for a device that is suitable for carrying, in a concealed and readily-accessible state, a variety of handgun types.